fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure
TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure '''(Hepburn: ムス・エンタテインメントプリキュア Tomusu Entateinmento Purikyua), shortened as TMSPuri (ムスプリ) - is the second season of the Pretty Cure series created by Cure Salamander, it is not part of the official line up in the Pretty Cure franchise, but is instead a Crossover series geared towards teens and adults. Produced by Toei Animation and TMS Entertainment. Succeeding Pierrot Pretty Cure and succeeded by ???. This is the crossover with the Pretty Cure universe and various characters from manga animes of the studio TMS Entertainment. However, the moderate nudity and fanservice are appeared despite the comedy genre, the violence will be more moderate as very little blood was shown. The themes of the series are the Assassination, Revenge, Fanservice, Chinese Mythology, Traveling and Fighting. Many characters from animes produced by the studio TMS Entertainment appear in this Pretty Cure Crossover series, with the same names, but not the same and sometimes different roles. '''Cure Salamander's Note: Don't editing all my pages from TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure (including the character profiles and transcript episodes) without my permission whatever the circumstances. Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes from studio TMS Entertainment. Rating: R+ - Mild Nudity. Cure Salamander's note: '(TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure is in hiatus for an indefinite period) Story: '' " Our reason for living... is to fighting our destiny as an Assassin-Precure." * TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure Episodes Xīyóujì Academy Arc * This story take place into the alternate universe of '''KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode and the the animes produced by the studio TMS Entertainment. The story follows the adventures of a 17-year-old girl, Nanami Momozono, who swears never to kill anyone despite being an Assassin-Precure due to her assassin skills since she received a Practical Scroll, want to joining the great Xīyóujì Academy to train hard after seeing her estranged father whom Nanami hated him so much, was currently murdered by a person named the "Masked Beast". For this, she will learn more assassination skills and become an outstanding assissin. All along her journey in search of the Masked Beast, an incident occurs when Akura-Ou, Tomoe and Nanami's main nemesis, have created a Yaoguai in order to made havoc in the area. Using the power of Shaolin and assassin skills, she defeated the Yaoguai. Nanami then goes in search of the murderer of her estranged father to understand the reasons for this crime and to avenge his death! Nine Dragons Arc * TBA Kunlun Mountains Arc *TBA Four Beasts Arc * TBA Loss and Despair Arc *TBA Final Assassination Arc * TBA Characters: See also: List of TMS Entertainment Characters TMS Entertainment Cures ・ Nanami Momozono (桃園奈々生 Momozono Nanami) / Cure Sun Wukong (キュア サン ウコン Kyua San Ukon): ・ Voiced by: Suzuko Mimori (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English). ・ Nanami is the main protagonist and the 17-year-old girl and Tomoe's love interest, who has a love-hate relationship with her estranged father for abandoning her several times for his own selfish interests and gambling, see him as selfish and irresponsible since her mother's death. In a tumultuous encounter with her estranged father, Nanami sees her estranged father murdered by the "Masked Beast", she was let into a mad rage. Nanami had a strong love for animals and children, but she hates abuse and making children crying. She becoming Cure Sun Wukong before the main series begins, but having not accept her duty as an Assassin-Precure since the tragic incident, Nanami chooses to fight against evil and find the Masked Beast to discover the reason for these crimes, but sworn never to kill anyone. As Cure Sun Wukong, her appearance is inspired on the monkey king, Sun Wukong on the Chinese novel "The Journey to the West". Nanami has a look of atonement making them feel all the consequences of their evil deeds, inspiring the fear of a single glance. Her brown hair became golden while her brown eyes turned into odd-eyes with a green eye in left and a gold eye in right. Nanami's color theme is Golden and her assassin skills is to strangle opponents by using iron wires and press the victim's pressure points to damage or destroy the target's body. ・ Chizuru Hishiro (日代 千鶴 Hishiro Chizuru) / Cure Sha Wujing (キュア シャー ウージン Kyua Shā U~jin): ・ Voiced by: Ai Kayano (Japanese), Jeannie Tirado (English). ・ Chizuru is Nanami's rival, and seems to disagree often with her from her way to acted as an Assassin-Precure, because unlike Nanami, Chizuru to the pleasure of killing people but act only for the sake of tyrannized victims. She is very smart, but socially awkward. Chizuru had the same age as Nanami, she's physically of 17 years old, but her true age is actually 29 years old, which making her the oldest of the Assassin-Precures, but nobody except Ryō Yoake know about of her true age. Chizuru usually scores the top grades in her year, which makes her the class representative and has all her school expenses paid for as a result. She is not only socially awkward, but she's also ignorant with regards to school matters, particularly with the social and emotional ones. She's always doing research into net on whatever she doesn't understand. She's actually the Project #001, another Re:Life subject like Arata. But due to her personality, the experiment was deemed a failure as there was no improvement. After Honoka betrayed Chizuru, Rena and their friends, Chizuru suffer by a poison that consumed in her mind that making her insane, and becoming an Assassin-Precure after received a Practical Scroll and begins murdering people who victimize and bullied others. Later, she has been kidnapped by a Yaoguai, Nanami appears to rescues Chizuru as Cure Sun Wukong. Being very grateful towards Nanami, she decides to followed her because she knew Nanami since longer before her experience as a Re:Life subject. As Cure Sha Wujing, her appearance is inspired on the demon, Sha Wujing on the Chinese novel "The Journey to the West". She can also turned into a Red-crowned crane. Her theme color theme is Black and assassin skills is using poisoned knives, and has exceptionally quick reflexes as she proficient in knife fighting. ・ Naho Takamiya (高宮菜穂 Takamiya Naho) / Cure Zhu Bajie (キュア シュ バジエ Kyua Shu Bajie): ・ Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Jill Harris (English). ・ Naho is a high school girl who will meet a guy named Kakeru who she must keep an eye on him. Naho became the main target of the Masked Beast, and attempts to assassinate her several times before being rescued by Nanami. After Naho becomes an Assassin-Precure, she has no desire to kill anyone or shed blood, but to protect her friends instead. As Cure Zhu Bajie, her appearance is inspired on an anthropomorphic pig, Zhu Bajie on the Chinese novel "The Journey to the West" Naho's theme color is Orange and her assassin skills is both improvised with a friendly facade and purposed-made explosives as a weapon. KiraKira Cures: TBA Mascots: ・ Mamoru (護 Mamoru): ・ Voiced by: Hinata Kusunoki (Monkey form, Japanese), Daiki Yamashita (Child form Japanese), Byrn Apprill (Monkey form, English), Aaron Roberts (Child form, English). ・ He is Nanami's monkey shikigami, he can take human appearance to his will. Divine-Fairies: ・ Tomoe (巴衛 Tomoe) / Daji (ダジ Daji): ・ Voiced by: Shinnosuke Tachibana (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English). ・ Tomoe is a fox yokai who serves as the familiar of Mikage. After Nanami makes a contract with Tomoe to turn him into her familiar, to much to his displeasure. He is very cynical because he is distrustful of others, but very charming. Extremely powerful, he can transform himself and others with enchanted leaves, but his real power lies in the use of his Fox-Fire, which can hunt down any foe relentlessly and even manipulate other flames. He loves Nanami, such as kindness and refuse to kill in front of her. He often gets very jealous of other boys who hang around her. He is also very loyal to Nanami. As Daji, he was a white nine-tailed fox-like Divine-Fairy. ・ Rena Kariu (狩生 玲奈 Kariu Rena) / Ao Guang (アオ グアン Ao Guan): ・ Voiced by: Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English). ・ She is Arata's classmate who is a volleyball club member. Very competitive, Rena wants to be the best at everything. Rena thinks of Chizuru and Honoka as her rivals, but is on good terms with them. She's stubborn and proud, but actually genuinely confused inside. Rena was deeply hurt by Honoka's apparent betrayal, but learned later the truth about her betrayal from Rio, that lead her into rage. Has crush on Kazuomi Ōga, she acts like a Tsundere towards Kazuomi. As Ao Guang, she was a Chinese dragon-like Divine-Fairy. ・ Kakeru Naruse (成瀬翔 Naruse Kakeru) / Leizhenzi (ライゼンチン Raizenchin): ・ Voiced by: Seiichirō Yamashita (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). ・ He is a transfer student from Tokyo. In his first day in school, he was supposed to take his mother to the hospital, but due to a mental breakdown, his mother committed suicide, which blaming himself for his mother's death, Kakeru falls into deep depression for a while. As Leizhenzi, he was a peacock-like Divine-Fairy. Allies: ・ Mizuki (瑞希 Mizuki): ・ Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). ・ Mizuki is the lonely snake familiar of the Yonomori shrine. Nanami saves him from classmates by releasing him out a window, he falls in love with her. He has the power to make wonderful sake. ・ Arata Kaizaki (海崎 新太 Kaizaki Arata): ・ Voiced by: Kenshō Ono (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). ・ He is a 28-year old man who became unemployed after have quitting his job of 3 months, he worked part-time at a convenience store where he was scouted by An Onoya who chose him for the Re:Life Project. As a high school student who only appears to be 17-years old, he is mature and has no problem easily making friends. Forgotten most of his high school lessons, so needs to take many remedial tests. He is the Project #002 from Kanto prefecture. After graduated middle school and started working in the black company, his co-worker, Saiki was being harassed by male co-workers. Arata tried to help Saiki, but only increased the harassment, leading to Saiki rejecting his help and eventually committing suicide, left him traumatized and he subsequently quit the job. For long time ago, he knew Nanami in the past before his Re:Life Project. ・ Hiroto Suwa (須和弘人 Suwa Hiroto): ・ Voiced by: Makoto Furukawa (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English). ・ He is Naho's friend who is in love with her. Other Characters: Kamisama Kiss Characters: ・ Mikage (ミカゲ): ・ Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Joel McDonald (English). ・ Mikage is a mysterious man who was once the land god of the shrine. He has light hair and glasses and wears a trench coat and hat. ・ Kurama (鞍馬): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio (Japanese), Sean O'Connor (English). ・ He is a wildly popular idol with the gimmick of being a "fallen angel" with goth makeup and a bad boy attitude. A crow tengu from the Kurama mountain. He has a lingering dislike for Tomoe, and the two are prone to insulting each other whenever they meet. He is also shown to have a more human-like attitude compared to Tomoe and Mizuki. His real name is Shinjūrō (真寿郎). ・ Onikiri (鬼切 Onikiri) and Kotetsu (虎徹 Kotetsu): ・ Voiced by: Naoko Matsui (Onikiri) and Chika Ōkubo (Kotetsu) (Japanese), Jad Saxton (Onikiri) and Josh Grelle (Kotetsu) (English). ・ The two bald, childlike yokai attendants at Nanami's shrine who wear masks. Just like Tomoe, they are able to shapeshift. They are extremely fond of Nanami, Tomoe, Mizuki and Mikage. It is implied that there is an unpleasant sight underneath their masks. ・ Himemiko of the Swamp (沼皇女 Numano Himemiko): ・ Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Himemiko is the catfish princess of the Tatara Swamp who lives in a palace with her many fish attendants. ・ Dragon King (龍王 宿儺 Ryūō Sukuna): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English). ・ The Dragon Lord of the sea. Though aggressive and temperamental, he is afraid of his wife's anger. He is forced to give up his grudge against Tomoe after his wife befriends Nanami. ・ Kamehime (亀姫): ・ Voiced by: Akemi Okamura (Japanese), Anastasia Muñoz (English). ・ Kamehime is the wife of the Dragon King. Re:Life Characters: ・ Ryō Yoake (夜明 了 Yoake Ryō): ・ Voiced by: Ryōhei Kimura (Japanese), Josh Grelle (English). ・ He is Arata's supervisor, the young man who offered him the ReLife experiment. Ryō is at the same age as Arata and always seems cheerful. Being the supervisor, Ryō always watches over him from a distance, and he writes a report about Arata's daily life. ・ An Onoya (小野屋 杏 Onoya An): ・ Voiced by: Reina Ueda (Japanese), Kristen McGuire (English). ・ Another transfer student at Aoba High School. An is actually Ryō's supervisor and the one who scouted Arata for the experiment. Like Ryō, An acts cheerfully and together with watching their project. ・ Kazuomi Ōga (大神 和臣 Ōga Kazuomi): ・ Voiced by: Yūma Uchida (Japanese), Blake Shepard (English). ・ He's Arata's classmate. He performs well academically, but very bad in athletic. Kazuomi lacks social prowess when it comes to romance, with the help of Arata and their friends he realizes his feelings for Rena, claiming that he wants to be with her, and doesn't want her to be with another guy. ・ Nobunaga Asaji (朝地 信長 Asaji Nobunaga): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese), Stephen Sanders (English). ・ Honoka and Akira's childhood friend, he acts like the mother of the group and a member of the health committee ・ Akira Inukai (犬飼 暁 Inukai Akira): ・ Voiced by: Noriaki Sugiyama (Japanese), Alejandro Saab (English). ・ Akira is Honoka and Nobunaga's childhood friend. Akira has sharp and glaring eyes. Very protective of Honoka and so he gets mad at anyone caught leering at her. ・ Kokoro Amatsu (天津 心 Amatsu Kokoro): ・ Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Caitlin Glass (English). ・ Amatsu is a homeroom teacher at Arata's class and female volleyball club's supervisor. ・ Sumire Inukai (犬飼 すみれ Inukai Sumire): ・ Voiced by: Ryōko Shiraishi (Japanese), Marissa Lenti (English). ・ Sumire is a Public health doctor of Aoba Academy and also Akira's older sister. Orange Characters: ・ Takako Chino (茅野貴子 Chino Takako): ・ Voiced by: Rika Kinugawa (Japanese), Jeannie Tirado (English). ・Takako is one of Naho's friends, she and Azusa are best friends. ・ Saku Hagita (萩田朔 Hagita Saku): ・ Voiced by: Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese), Dave Trosko (English). ・ Naho's friend who likes reading manga. He received a letter from himself and helps Kakeru. He likes Azusa but he denies it. ・ Azusa Murasaka (村坂あずさ Murasaka Azusa): ・ Voiced by: Natsumi Takamori (Japanese), Sarah Wiedenheft (English). ・ Azusa is Naho's friend. She teases Hagita about them being a couple and harasses him, to which he denies as he likes her. Villains: Investiture of the Gods: ・ Akura-Ou (悪羅王 Akura-Ō): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Brandon Potter (English). ・ The main antagonist, Akura-Ou was an infamous youkai that has been living for at least 600 years ago. In the past, Akura-Ou worked with Tomoe, and wreaking havoc to the world. ・ Honoka Tamarai (玉来 ほのか Tamarai Honoka): ・ Voiced by: Himika Akaneya (Japanese), Bryn Apprill (English). ・ Honoka is Rena's best friend and the captain of the female volleyball team at their school. She's naive, friendly and sweet. She has noticeably large breasts and have a strong aptitude and athletic ability, she felt pressure from people who can't surpass her, which is why Rena's claim to be her rival makes Honoka treasure their friendship. But despite being a genius at sports, she isn't very good academically. Encouraged by Rio, Honoka joined the Investiture of the Gods after betraying Rena and their friends for abandoning her, and hate Rena, but later reveal that it's the spell that makes her insane. ・ Rio Ueda (上田莉緒 Ueda Rio): ・ Voiced by: Ayane Sakura (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English). ・ Rio is the true antagonist, a spoiled girl who usually watches Kakeru's soccer games and is interested in him. Rio confessed her feelings to Kakeru and they started dating. However, Naho who's dating with Kakeru, she becomes emotionally devastated. After her split with Kakeru, she bullies Naho but is constantly confronted by Takako, Hagita, Azusa and Suwa. Having lived many bullying and machismo from boys, Rio has become unstable due to poisoned sake prepared by bully men. Akura-Ou rescued Rio from her suicide attempt, then take revenge to macho men and other bullies by kill them. Rio will support Akura-Ou for his ideal and ready to fulfill his dream. It was revealed that Rio is actually the Masked Beast who brutally murdered Nanami's father, and use his corpse as a puppet in order to destabilize and defeat Nanami. And she is also the one who encourages Honoka to join her and teach her the assassin skills. Her main target is to assassinate Naho Takamiya to capture Takeru as a revenge. ・ Yaoguai (ヤオグアイ Yaoguai): ・ The monsters of the week, Items: * Practical Scroll (実用巻き物 Jitsuyō Makimono) - A scroll-like transformation device, when the girls unroll the roll while spinning themselves, they turned into the Assssin-Precures. Terminology: * Assassin-Precure (アサシン プリキュア Asashin Purikyua) - The Assassin-Precures are very despised and hated by civilians from the practice of assassination, they were more feared than to be respected. They specialty are assassination skills and able to kill victims, monsters as well civilians. The more the Assassin-Precures receive the damage, the more their outfits will fall into battens and torn, may find themselves naked only after they have lost their transformations. * Divine-Fairy (神聖妖精 Shinsei Yōsei) - * Investiture of the Gods (封神演義 Hōshin'engi) - This is a secret assassination organization that consists of murdering numerous victims, and recruiting many assassins to kill the intended targets, and even the Assassin-Precures that poses a threat to this organization. This organization share the same name of the Chinese novel, "Investiture of the Gods". Locations: * TBA Movies: . Movie-only Characters: Gugure Kokkuri-san Characters: ・ Kokkuri-san (コックリさん Kokkuri-san): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Ono (Japanese), Ryōko Shiraishi (Japanese, female), . ・ Kokkuri is fox spirit like Tomoe who was summoned by Kohina. He knew Kohina before the incident as she would visit his shrine. Kokkuri-san began to haunt Kohina, convinced that her current life wasn't suitable for a young girl, Kokkuri-san became her legal guardian. Kokkuri-san often fights with Inugami over Kohina and her affections. Despite being an ancient spirit, Kokkuri has adjusted to modern life with incredible ease. ・ Kohina Ichimatsu (市松 こひな Ichimatsu Kohina): ・ Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese), . ・ She is an emotionless girl living by herself in a house. Her lack of emotions and normal responses by claiming to be a living doll. Obsessed with the cup noodles and even having a wide variety of special edition noodles that she had hidden away until Kokkuri-san confiscated. She is usually seen in her chibi form and possessing rectangular shaped eyes. . Trivia: * Genre: '''Action - Adventure - Comedy - Drama - Ecchi - Fantastic - Magical Girl - Romance - School Life - Shounen - Supernatural - Thriller. * Some locations of TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure was based on ancient China. * This crossover season's story will have no connection with events from the anime series such as Kira Kira Pretty Cure A La Mode, Kamisama Kiss, Re:Life, Orange as this story take in an alternate universe. * TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure is the first to have the martial art theme. * It was the thrid to have Fanservice, but it is the second to have as a main theme. * It was the fifth where a lead is not a pink-themed Cure. * It was the first series where a Cure wear a helmet. * The crossover series is named after TMS Entertainment, one of the oldest anime studios in Japan, best known for produced numerous anime franchises such as Lupin the 3rd, Detective Conan, Bakugan, D.Gray-man, and Sonic X, formerly known as '''Tokyo Movie Shinsha (東京ムービー新社 Tōkyō Mūbī Shinsha). * According to Cure Salamander, TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure is one of the Crossover series as the most difficult to describe after many attempts at the concepts level. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Comedy Series